Waffy musings
by Red Serenity
Summary: Sango and Miroku are left alone for a night......what waffy things are to come? read and find out! M/S one-shot waff! R+R please!!!!!


Disclaimer: You all know the deal......  
  
One shot (maybe?) fluff fic that is centered around Miroku and Sango, because there just aren't enough!!!!! sorry if it's kind of short....  
  
~~~~~~  
Waffy musings.....  
~~~~~~  
((a fanfic by Kitsune-Chan))  
"Sango, me and InuYasha are going into the next village, in rumor that there's another shard. We'll meet you there in a couple of days at the most!" said a somewhat enjoyed Kagome, who was about to get onto InuYasha's back.  
  
"Alright then. Have a good trip!" yelled Sango as she waved her goodbyes.  
  
'great. I'm going to be stuck here with that hentai of a houshi.' thought Sango as she let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"What's wrong, Sango?" asked Miroku as he broke Sango out of her trance.   
  
"Hmm..what? oh..nothing." replied Sango. She had been staring into the direction of in which that Kagome and InuYasha left; thinking about how she was going to handle her next few days here stuck with Miroku.   
  
******  
  
The sun was slowly setting over the horizon as Miroku stood up, looking around for some firewood.   
  
"Miroku, where are you running off to?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well, it's going to be dark soon, and I thought i'd make a fire, ne?" Miroku slowly glanced back at Sango, taking in the beauty of her face as she petted Kirara. Why did he love her so much? Even if he did tell her how much he felt, she'd probably send him into a coma or something with her Hiraikotsu. He sighed as he grasped the last visible piece of firewood left on the forest floor. As he returned to the so called 'campsite', Sango had already begun to set out the bedrolls. Kirara reluctantly walked over to him, giving him an apprasial "Mew".   
  
"Houshi-sama, where would you like your bedroll?" asked Sango as she began to unroll the second one.   
  
"I really think we should share one, Sango;" he said as a somewhat lecherous grin spread across his face. Sango blushed.   
  
*WHACK!!!*   
  
'Damn, why do i always have to ruin every moment Sango and I have?' thought Miroku as he rubbed the fresh red handprint that lay on his cheek.   
  
"Fine then, I'll just have it right next to yours." said Miroku, decisevley.   
  
Sango then set the bedroll a good 3 feet away from hers, just far enough to keep Miroku's 'wandering hands' away from her.   
  
Sango then glanced over at Miroku, who now sported a somewhat sober look on his face, and was staring silently at the ground. She could've sworn she saw his eyes watering up. Suddenly she felt like giving him a hug or something, just to make sure he felt ok....  
  
"Sango, why don't you just let me near you for once? Why must you always refuse my feelings towards you;....Sango, it hurts me, my feelings..."said Miroku softly as he turned and began to walk away from the campsite.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
Miroku suddenly turned around in shock that she had actually said his name.   
  
"Miroku, I-I'm sorry...please, don't be angry with me...." said Sango as she began walking towards him, staring him in the face with sorrowful eyes. She placed her hands atop Miroku's shoulders in reassurance. "Miroku, I don't always mean what i say or do, I'm so sorry if i hurt your feelings.." Sango began to wrap her arms around Miroku, with slight tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sango! I'm desperately sorry if i grope you one to many times during the day, but it's just...i do that because....i have feelings about you Sango, I care about you so much, that's why i havent really asked you 'the question'. I wanted to really get to know you, and i was afraid that if i asked you, um, 'the question', you would reject me....I'm afraid that you'll reject me.....Sango, please, I, I love you...." Miroku was shocked at his own words, as his grip around Sango tightened. Her forehead was now rested in the crook of his neck, her eyes closed in comfort.  
  
"Miroku, I care about you a lot; and it's partly the reason as to why i get angry when you grope other girls, and not me. I guess i just, I really, I love you Miroku. I'm kind of glad that we're left here alone for a few days," Sango said with a slight smile.  
  
Miroku stared back into her dark brown eyes, almost getting lost in them. He smiled back with sheer bliss, as he was satisfied that she felt the same way as he did for her. He slowly leaned in closer to her face, and then planted a sweet, soft kiss onto her lips.   
  
Sango's eyes widened in shock, but then slowly closed as she leaned into the kiss, and slowly kissed him back. Her mind was in a whir of the events that had just happened that night. Miroku slowly pulled away from the kiss, and looked into her eyes, full of loving happiness. Sango began to sit down onto the soft grass in front of the nearby tree. Miroku soon followed.   
  
Sango sat in Miroku's lap, and soon closed her eyes to fall asleep. Miroku leaned back against the tree, and lightly placed his arms around her.   
  
"Miroku-kun, what are we to tell the others when we get back to the village?" said Sango quietly.   
  
"Who says we have to tell them?" replied Miroku as he gently kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep, with a soft smile on her face.   
  
~*~*Fin*~*~  
A/N: Yay! this is my second one-shot ficcy in like, 2 days!? I wrote this while listening to 'Destiny' by Zero7 (such a sweet song!) i'm on a waffy-fic writing spree.....O.o.........well, sorry if there is any OOC-ness, and i really hope you liked it! Would you like me to continue this somehow? let me know, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!! XD i really would like to know what people think of my 'work'. haha, ok, i'll let you get to reviewing, ja ne!!  
^Kitsune-chan^ 


End file.
